


Домик на берегу

by morcabre



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: Некоторое время спустя после событий второго фильма Джон Уик появляется в Континентале.





	Домик на берегу

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A House on the Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112253) by [morcabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre)



На улице лил сильный дождь, так что Чэрон не особенно торопился домой и решил в последний раз за сегодня пройтись по коридорам Континенталя, проверить, все ли в порядке. Из комнат Уинстона ему послышался будто звук какой-то возни и приглушенные разговоры. Он нахмурился и подошел к двери. Между ним и Уинстоном уже давно не было никаких секретов, и Чэрон не собирался позволить своему боссу обзаводиться ими сейчас. Он вошел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. На кровати с комфортом, насколько это было возможно в его состоянии, устроился Джон Уик с замотанными бинтами плечом и головой. Уинстон склонился над ним и, судя по всему, уже закончил зашивать рану у него на животе и накладывал повязку. От звука открывшейся двери Уинстон дернулся и резко обернулся к вошедшему, инстинктивно закрывая собой Джона. Чэрон быстрым профессиональным взглядом окинул открывшуюся ему картину, подмечая мокрые от дождя и крови одеяло и простыни, испачканную рубашку Уинстона.

\- Я могу все объяснить, - сказал Уинстон.

\- При всем уважении, сэр, я в этом сомневаюсь, - Уинстон нахмурился, его рука дернулась, словно он хотел достать пистолет, и Чэрон переступил с ноги на ногу. - Белье и одежду отдадите мне, я избавлюсь от них так, чтобы никто ничего не заметил, - отрывистым голосом сказал он. Уинстон кивнул и повернулся обратно к Джону, снова занявшись повязкой.

Чэрон остановил взгляд на пятнах крови на ковре, лежащей рядом с Джоном собаке и отправился за бутылкой бурбона. Собаку, наверное, снова придется приютить ему. В конце концов, она запросто может лаем привлечь чье-то внимание, а это никуда не годится. А если собака вдруг появится у него, это не должно вызвать ни у кого лишних вопросов. Он вполне мог привязаться к питомцу Джона, пока тот жил у него, и захотеть такого же. С ковром, конечно, тоже придется что-то сделать, но это потом. В конце концов, гораздо более вызывающим пятном был расположившийся на кровати Джон Уик, и если кто-то зайдет в эту комнату пара кровавых отметин на полу будут наименьшими из их проблем.

***

Позже, позаботившись о ранах своего посетителя, Уинстон расположился в кресле напротив Джона с бокалом разлитого Чэроном бурбона в руке. Он время от времени крутил его, заставляя янтарную жидкость плескаться о прозрачное стекло и разглядывал Джонатана. Тот выглядел ужасно усталым и побитым жизнью в лице тех наемников, которым все-таки удалось до него добраться. Уинстон со вздохом подумал, что в последнее время слишком часто лицезрел подобное зрелище.

\- У тебя есть какой-то план? - спросил Уинстон. 

\- Если бы у меня был план, меня бы не было здесь, - ответил Джон, жадно глотнув бурбона из собственного бокала. Он появился несколько часов назад через секретный ход, который когда-то показал ему Уинстон с надеждой, что Джонатан никогда им не воспользуется. 

Уинстон поморщился и поставил свой бокал на прикроватный столик.

\- Нужно отправить тебя в безопасное место, - он поставил локти на ручки кресла и соединил пальцы. - Азия? Каково твое мнение о Китае?

Джонатан фыркнул.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что я оставлю тебя здесь, - резко сказал Уинстон, откинулся на спинку кресла и положил ногу на ногу. - Я, конечно, очень горжусь дизайном этой комнаты, но осады она не выдержит. Конечно, ты никуда не пойдешь, пока не выздоровеешь и не придешь в себя, но оставлять тебя здесь дольше - все равно, что убить собственными руками. Китай всегда жил по собственным законам. Ты хороший киллер, так что ради твоих талантов они могут не захотеть интересоваться мнением Правления на твой счет.

Джон допил предложенный ему напиток и, отставив бокал на тот же столик, кивнул.

\- Я понимаю. Мне вообще не стоило сюда приходить.

\- Не стоило, - согласился Уинстон. Он замолчал, и почти физически почувствовал, как напрягся Джонатан. - Но я рад, что ты это сделал.

***

В конце концов они попались на мелочах. Повар пошутил насчет того, как из-за стресса Уинстон сначала вообще ничего не ел, а теперь начал есть за двоих, и Эдди, ведомая то ли ревностью, то ли праздным любопытством, решила разведать, что такое происходит в покоях любимого босса. В нью-йоркском Континентале не запирали дверей - в обычных условиях никто бы не посмел зайти туда, где его не ждали, но последние события значительно пошатнули, если не сбили с ног, статус кво, а привычки приспособиться к новым условиям еще не успели, и в итоге Эдди легко проскользнула в комнату Уинстона и в шоке уставилась с открытым ртом на дремлющего мирным сном Джона Уика. 

Она рассказала о своем открытии Чэрону, но только после того, как связалась с итальянской мафией (два миллиона - неплохие деньги, а у нее больная мама и сестрёнка, которую нужно отправить учиться в хороший колледж). 

Тем же вечером Уинстону позвонил Джулиан. 

\- Уинстон, ты же знаешь, я всегда рад слышать твой голос, - сказал он после того, как они обменялись любезностями. Джулиан говорит на итальянском, и его речь музыкой лилась в уши Уинстона, - однако, к моему собственному сожалению, я звоню не с хорошими новостями.

Что же, значит, скорее реквием, а не соната.

К тому моменту Джона Уика, разумеется, уже не было на территории Континенталя. Уинстону пришлось ускорить свои планы, но если все пойдет так, как нужно, скоро Джонатан будет в безопасности.

\- Правление объявило тебя экскоммуникадо, - Джулиан на мгновение замолчал, будто ожидая его реакции. Уинстон не стал его развлекать - Мне показалось, тебе будет приятнее услышать это от друга. У тебя есть два часа, чтобы покинуть территорию Континенталя.

Что всегда нравилось Уинстону в Джулиане, так это то, как он всегда переходил сразу к сути. Уинстон вздохнул и склонился, опираясь локтем одной руки на подоконник и прижавшись лбом к прохладному оконному стеклу. В Нью-Йорке наступал вечер, фонари и окна соседних домов загорались, и город на глазах Уинстона преображался. Ему здесь нравилось, жалко будет уезжать. Но какое это теперь имеет значение.

\- Скажи, Джулиан, на меня уже объявили контракт? Открытый?

На том конце трубки Джулиан вздохнул.

\- А ты сам не догадываешься об ответе на твой вопрос?

Уинстон выпрямился и отвернулся, в последний раз бросив взгляд на прохожих.

\- Благодарю тебя, Джулиан, - сказал он и положил трубку. 

В его голове прокручивались десятки сценариев дальнейших событий, но ни один из них не заканчивался так, как ему хотелось. Он так увлекся своими мыслями, что чуть не упустил стоявшего в дверях Чэрона.

\- Машина готова, сэр, - объявил тот и отступил в сторону, пропуская Уинстона первым. Еще до конца первого из отведенных ему двух часов они покинули Континенталь.

***

Они были в трех часах от Нью-Йорка, когда снова начался дождь. Они сразу, не сговариваясь, решили, что уезжают из штата. В Нью-Йорке особо не спрячешься, там везде глаза и уши голубиного короля, и Уинстон не слишком рвался проверять, как высоко тот ценит его жизнь.

Чэрон вел машину, не спуская глаз с дороги и крепко вцепившись пальцами в руль. Уинстон сидел на переднем сидении рядом с ним и смотрел в окно. 

Он подумал, что это было очень нелогично с их стороны: он все равно вряд ли уснет этой ночью, так что какой был смысл им обоим оставаться без сна. Ехать, если все пойдет хорошо, им предстояло долго. 

Он уже повернулся к Чэрону и собирался предложить поменяться местами, как сзади в них врезалась машина - первая ласточка объявленной на него охоты. Они оба взглянула в зеркало заднего видения, но из-за темноты и дождя не смогли толком ничего разглядеть. Чэрон прибавил скорость. Темно-синяя БМВ обогнала их сбоку и врезалась снова. В машине было двое. Уинстон, кажется, узнал водителя, его звали то ли Фрэнк, то ли Фред, он работал на русских и полмесяца назад Уинстон отказался предоставить ему доступ в Континенталь. Кажется, кто-то не умел принимать поражение. Девушка на пассажирском сидении была Уинстону незнакома.

Чэрон попытался оторваться от них, но преследователи упрямо сидели на хвосте и время от времени толкали их машину с разных сторон. Чэрон перевел взгляд на Уинстона, и тот кивнул. Тогда он еще немного вырывался вперед, заставляя их противников также ускориться, но в последний момент резко развернулся и затормозил на обочине.

Они выскочили из машины и опустились на землю со стороны, противоположной от наемников. Те к тому моменту поняли, что произошло, затормозили в паре метров от них и тоже выбрались из машины. Они выпустили очередь по окнам машины, и Уинстон с Чэроном еще ниже прижались к земле. 

Бывший владелец Континенталя перевел взгляд на Чэрона: тот нервно сжимал в руке глок. У самого Уинстона в руках был крупнокалиберный пустынный орел. Он ободряюще улыбнулся Чэрону и сжал свободной рукой его колено. Не разжимая пальцев, он вслушался в звук шагов. Наемники приближались быстро и уверенно. Когда они оказались достаточно близко, Уинстон резко вскочил на ноги и сделал два коротких выстрела. Фрэнк или Фред и неизвестная ему девушка рухнули. Фрэнку он попал в голову, а девушке прострелил сердце. Уинстон подошел к ней и сделал контрольный выстрел в голову. Он фыркнул, разочарованный слишком легкой победой, и убрал пистолет.

\- Идиоты.

Ему было почти обидно, что кто-то решил отправиться за ним с минимальной подготовкой и серьезно надеялся на успех. Оставалось только надеяться, что хоть кто-то подойдет к делу серьезно, иначе следующая пара месяцев пройдет суетливо и скучно.

Уинстон вернулся к Чэрону и спокойно встретил его встревоженный взгляд.

\- Последний шанс передумать и вернуться обратно, - сказал он.

Чэрон покачал головой. Уинстон улыбнулся, протянул ему руку и помог подняться на ноги. Они подошли к темно-синей БМВ, которая выглядела менее потрепанной, чем их машина. В этот раз, не говоря ни слова, за руль сел Уинстон, и они отправились дальше.

***

Они остановились перевести дух в мотеле на выезде из Прескотта. В Арканзасе в это время года все еще было жарко, и Уинстон утолял жажду дешевым виски, купленным на заправке. Это был, наверное, худший виски, что ему приходилось когда-либо пить, но он не собирался жаловаться. Однажды, во времена бурной молодости, он два дня продержался на мерзком кофе из автоматов и чистом упрямстве. Он тогда получил свой первый контракт и был очень целеустремлен и полон амбиций.

У нового королевства Уинстона были обшарпанные стены и суровый недостаток мебели: только две узкие кровати, тумбочка между ними и радио на подоконнике. Чэрон включил его, покрутил тумблер, настраивая волну, и в маленькой комнате зазвучали тихие звуки джаза. На Уинстона нахлынуло желание поностальгировать о прекрасном прошлом, но Чэрон присел рядом с ним на кровать и отвлек, раскрутив повязку на плече. Рана, к счастью, заживала неплохо. Чэрон, нахмурившись занялся перевязкой, а Уинстон дотянулся свободной рукой до смартфона, лежащего на тумбочке, и открыл последнюю сводку событий, присланную ему информаторами из Нью-Йорка.

Дома воцарился хаос. Правление попыталось назначить Континенталю нового главу, но его прикончили в тот же день, и больше таких попыток не было. Лишенные надзора безумцы творили, что хотели (ведь кто, кроме безумцев или совсем отчаявшихся решит заняться их бизнесом?), но беспорядок быстро привлек внимание властей, и в городе появились военные. Происходящее начинало напоминать то ли бойню, то ли гражданскую войну, и ввязавшиеся в нее люди, к сожалению, умели обращаться с оружием лучше, чем хотелось бы.

Уинстон отложил телефон и недовольно фыркнул.

\- С каждым днем мое разочарование новым поколением все растет и растет.

\- Да, сэр? - отстраненно отреагировал Чэрон, все его внимание было занято перевязкой.

\- Я когда-нибудь тебе рассказывал про мое путешествие в Марракеш? - Уинстон взял бокал и, поморщившись, выпил. Чэрон на мгновение оторвался от перевязки и бросил на него заинтересованный взгляд. - Я был тогда еще молод, конечно... Но уже обзавелся определенной репутацией. В Марракеше был торговец оружием, не помню, как его звали, да это и неважно. Он хотел расширять свой бизнес и влез куда не следует. Правлению нужно было от него избавиться, и они хотели, чтобы это сделали тихо. Предложили мне эксклюзивный контракт. Я принял, конечно, и вылетел в тот же день.

Уинстон усмехнулся, допил виски и отставил бокал на тумбочку. Чэрон как раз закончил перевязку, поднялся и хотел было пересесть на соседнюю кровать, но Уинстон его остановил.

\- Куда ты пошел, - сказал он и подвинулся. - Садись со мной рядом.

Чэрон знал эту привычку своего босса достаточно хорошо - под влиянием стресса он всегда стремился к человеческому контакту, и без слов опустился рядом с ним. Кровать была узкой, и они соприкасались плечами.

\- Что произошло дальше, сэр? - поинтересовался Чэрон.

\- Правление забыло упомянуть, что такой же эксклюзивный контракт они предложили еще десяти. Решили перестраховаться, видишь ли. Не слишком честно с их стороны, конечно. Как бы там ни было, мы все приехали в Марракеш и вдруг обнаружили, что на деньги, немалые по тем временам, больше претендентов, чем нам хотелось бы, - Уинстон сглотнул. - Четверо из них разобрались друг с другом сами, однако за остальными и мне пришлось побегать. Но все было сделано тихо, как заказано. Избавиться от торговца оружием после этого было проще простого.

Уинстон взглянул на Чэрона. Тот все это время, похоже, не спускал с него глаз.

\- Я говорю это к тому, Чэрон, что если мы бы захотели устроить бойню, мы сделали бы это так, что об этом никто не узнал бы, - Уинстон фыркнул. - Я когда-нибудь тебе говорил, почему я занялся этим делом?

В глазах Чэрона мелькнуло любопытство.

\- Нет, сэр.

\- Не поверишь, хотел путешествовать, - Уинстон тихо рассмеялся над самим собой. - И зарабатывать много денег, конечно. Но в первую очередь путешествовать. А в итоге большую часть жизни просидел в Нью-Йорке.

Они помолчали какое-то время. Наконец, Уинстон спросил насмешливым тоном:

\- А ты как дошел до жизни такой?

Чэрон улыбнулся.

\- Вам прекрасно известно, сэр, какой посредственный из меня вышел убийца, - с его лица сошла улыбка. - Но тогда у меня просто не было другого выбора.

\- Хм, - задумчиво протянул Уинстон. - Хороший убийца из тебя, может, и не вышел, но в своем деле ты профессионал, каких еще поискать, Чэрон. Я не мог сделать лучший выбор, - Уинстон опустил голову и тихо добавил, - мне почти жаль, что из-за меня тебе пришлось покинуть Континенталь, но я собираюсь поступить эгоистично и сказать, что твое место - рядом со мной. Без тебя я бы не справился.

\- Конечно, справились бы, сэр, - возразил Чэрон, медленно опустив руку на колено бывшего босса. - Но вам нет нужды это делать.

***

Они укрылись в заброшенном складе и пока что успешно отстреливались от окруживших их наемников. Уинстон и Чэрон были в бегах уже несколько месяцев, пару раз им приходилось менять траекторию, чтобы сбить со следа преследователей, но они все же сильно продвинулись на юг. У Уинстона никогда не было тщеславной привычки вести счет своим убийствам, и он понятия не имел, скольких они с Чэроном уже прикончили, но руки их в крови были, наверное, уже не по локоть, а по плечо. И не только потому, что за это время оба обзавелись многочисленными травмами разной степени серьезности. 

Вот только совсем недавно Уинстон получил пулю в живот, и рана все еще кровоточила.

\- Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе про Билла? - хриплым голосом спросил Уинстон. 

\- Нет, сэр, - ответил Чэрон, осторожно выглянув из-за их укрытия.

\- Хороший был парень. Молодой совсем, когда я с ним познакомился. Я научил его кое-чему по просьбе старого друга, даже как-то взял с собой на задание. Мы были в Будапеште. Красивый город. Жаль, что не было возможности по нему погулять. Кто-то предупредил нашу цель, и нас встретило большее сопротивление, чем мы ожидали. Билла ранили, ничего удивительного, на самом деле.

Уинстон сглотнул и усмехнулся.

\- Я никогда не сожалел о совершенных мной убийствах. И про Билла никогда не сожалел тоже.

Чэрон на мгновение отвлекся и взглянул на него. Уинстон спокойно встретил его взгляд.

\- Я многое требовал от тебя за годы нашей совместной работы, Чэрон. Боюсь, у меня не осталось права просить.

Рука Чэрона, державшая пистолет, кажется, вздрогнула. Они некоторое время молчали, не разрывая зрительный контакт, и Чэрон, не выпуская глок, вдруг крепко обнял Уинстона. Тот тихо рассмеялся ему в ухо и обнял в ответ.

\- Тридцать миллионов - неплохая сумма. Купи себе домик на берегу и никогда ни о чем не жалей.

Какое-то время они сжимали друг друга в руках молча. Потом Чэрон завозился в его руках, будто пытался вырваться из хватки, и Уинстон закрыл глаза, почувствовав твердый металл ствола, прижавшегося к груди.

Звук выстрела, убившего Уинстона, слился с шумом обстреливающих их наемников.

***

Шум волн и крики чаек прервал звук подъехавшего автомобиля. Уик остановился, вышел из машины и выпустил своего пса. Чэрон уже поджидал его на пороге. Джон подошел, и они присели на ступенях дома. Пес опустил голову ему на колени, и Джон рассеянно почесал его за ухом.

\- Правление предложило мне возглавить нью-йоркский Континенталь, - какое-то время спустя тихо сказал он.

\- Да, я слышал, - спокойно ответил Чэрон.

\- Мне понадобится консьерж, - продолжил Джон и перевел взгляд на своего собеседника. Чэрон смотрел на бьющиеся о берег волны.

\- Боюсь, я вынужден отказаться от вашего предложения, мистер Уик, - наконец, сказал он.

Джон отвернулся. Они какое-то время молчали, глядя на океан. Здесь было очень хорошо. Спокойно.

\- Я пришлю вам список подходящих кандидатов, - сказал Чэрон.

Джон кивнул.

\- Это было бы очень кстати.

Они помолчали еще какое-то время. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь вернешься? - вдруг спросил Джон.

Чэрон улыбнулся и встретил его взгляд.

\- Боюсь, мой наниматель был более сильным человеком, чем я. Не сожалеть - это очень непросто, мистер Уик.

Он поднялся и ушел в дом. Дверь закрылась за ним с тихим стуком.


End file.
